disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney's Magical Moments Parade
Disney's Magical Moments Parade (previously known as Remember the Magic Parade) was a parade at Magic Kingdom that ran from 1996 to 2001. The name changed after Walt Disney World's 25th anniversary ended in 1998. Development Remember the Magic Parade As Remember the Magic Parade, in conjunction with Walt Disney World's 25th Anniversary. The floats would periodically stop along the parade route and guests who had been selected earlier by "parade coaches" were invited to interact with the floats. The Remember the Magic song used in this parade was credited to Antelis/Berman/Pack and the melody of this song with different lyrics was later used as part of Disneyland's Believe... In Holiday Magic Fireworks Spectacular and part of melody of this song (parade version) are also used as part of Disney California Adventure's then-defunct Disney's LuminAria fireworks show theme song Shine, which also currently used in Disneyland's Sleeping Beauty's Winter Castle lighting ceremony. Disney's Magical Moments Parade After the 25th Anniversary was over, the parade was renamed. A few changes happened at this time such as the opening introduction and the sign on the first float. Also, the words during the song's Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah refrain were changed from "25 Years of Disney Magic" to "Remember the Disney Magic." Some of the characters were changed in the garden float whereas the Mad Hatter replaced White Rabbit and the current designs of Pinocchio, Captain Hook, and Winnie the Pooh were also used. This parade ran until 2001, when it was replaced by the Share A Dream Come True Parade. Parade Units *'Opening': Based on a castle float that was escorted by royal dancers. Cinderella and Prince Charming rode at the front and characters such as Sorcerer Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, Chip and Dale rode on different sections of the float while Fairy Godmother followed behind. When the parade was not in show mode, the characters would occasionally make comments while the float traveled, saying how fun things were or exclaiming about 25 years. *'The Little Mermaid Unit': Based on the 1989 animated film. Escorted by festive fish holding maracas in their fins. The float featured Ariel, a revolving fish conga line with Flounder and an Audio-Animatronic sea band, including a Sebastian figure that had supposedly been designed for the aborted Little Mermaid ride that was to have been built in Disneyland Paris. *'Beauty and the Beast Unit': Based on the 1991 animated film. Chefs pushing serving carts announced the arrival. The float had spinning dishes and an Audio-Animatronic Lumière that would occasionally talk when not in show mode. A stairway at the back of the float led to Belle and the Beast dancing. *'Aladdin Unit': Based on the 1992 animated film. Dancing guards and a rolling treasure car (that Genie would pop out of during the show mode) proceeded and followed the float. On the float, a giant inflatable Genie figure towered over Aladdin and Jasmine while Jafar and Magic Carpet walked along side. The similar version of the Genie balloon, sword soldier costumes and harem camel figures that followed the main float were originally used in the Aladdin's Royal Caravan Parade at the Disney's Hollywood Studios. *'The Lion King Unit': Based on the 1994 animated film. Dancing jungle animals proceeded the float. An Audio-Animatronic Simba, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa were on the unit. Rafiki rode on the back end and costumed African stilt walkers followed. This float was later used to promote the release of the Lion King movie on DVD in 2003 at Disney's Animal Kingdom. *'Finale Unit': Based on a garden (complete with a water fountain) with classic characters such as Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore, Tigger, Alice, Mad Hatter (who replaced the White Rabbit near the end of its run), Baloo, King Louie, Mary Poppins, Pocahontas, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Peter Pan, and Captain Hook. The Prince from Snow White, Bert, Wendy Darling, Mr. Smee, John Smith, and Meeko sometimes appeared. Trivia The parade version of the theme song "Remember the Magic" was also used in Tokyo Disneyland 20th Anniversary castle show Remember the Dreams (but with different instruments) and the stage show Remember the Magic: A Final Farewell in Disney Cruise Line. See also *Aladdin's Royal Caravan *Believe... In Holiday Magic *Tokyo Disneyland 20th Anniversary Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Former Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:The Lion King Category:Pocahontas Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Mary Poppins Category:The Jungle Book Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Pinocchio Category:Peter Pan Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Disney parks and attractions